Cuanto resistirá Kurosakikun?
by More-chan
Summary: HORMONAS! el maldito problema de Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Cuanto resistirá Kurosaki-kun?

Hormonas! El maldito problema de Ichigo

Sí, en estos momentos se daba cuenta de que la enana era endemoniadamente maldita. Cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado? Ichigo no lo comprendía. Rukia sabia que el es hombre, y no solo eso,, ADOLESCENTE! Y en ese periodo de pubertad es muy difícil controlar las hormonas. Pero no. La maldita shinigami se empeñaba en hacérsela mas difícil. Por que la enana lo hacia sufrir de aquella manera?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era verano en Karakura, uno de los veranos más calurosos que se vivió en esa ciudad. Dos jóvenes caminaban por el centro comercial mirando vidrieras que contenían ropa, zapatos, accesorios y muchas otras cosas de mujeres. Era el "día de compras de Rukia", en otras palabras Ichigo había perdido una apuesta contra la enana por lo que fue obligado por ella a llevarla al "shopping" y comprarle todo lo que se antoje.

- Que bonito vestido!- Rukia estaba fascinada con un vestido color blanco perla bastante corto con un pronunciado escote con detalles en lentejuelas doradas y unos flecos como terminación de la falda también dorados. – Me pregunto como me quedaría puesto…- pero Rukia pensó en voz alta, tanto que Ichigo la escuchó y estalló en carcajadas.

- JAJAJAJA, muy buen chiste enana JAJAJA-

- De que te ríes baka!

- Vamos Rukia, lo decías enserio? En verdad crees que podrías usar cosas así? Enana sabes muy bien que ese tipo de vestuario no te quedaría ni en 1000 años!

- Enserio? Y como puedes estar tan seguro idiota?

- Solo mírate! Con ese cuerpo lo único que te quedan son los vestidos de Yuzu -

Pero luego de decir esto último, Ichigo se dió cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba.

- Estas seguro? Tanto como para apostar? –Preguntó Rukia con una rara mueca en el rostro.

- Claro que si! – Dijo Ichigo estrechando su mano con la de ella –Si yo gano tendrás que hacer mi tarea de historia por 2 semanas.

-Trato hecho! –Exclamó Rukia -Pero si yo gano entonces me compraras ese vestido y además… -La cara de Ichigo cambió de divertido a una totalmente asustada. Que mas le pediría la shinigami? -…Un conejo! – Terminó Rukia.

-QUE? Tu te estas abusando enana! Ni loco haría eso! –Gritó el pelinaranja

- Tienes miedo de perder Kurosaki-kun? –Rukia trataba de hacer caes a su sustituto en su juego… y lo consiguió!

- Claro que no enana, prepara tus neuronas porque la tarea de historia se pondrá muy difícil!-

- Lo tendré en cuenta Kurosaki – Dijo la pelinegra con sorna de burla.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la shinigami tramaba algo ya que parecía muy segura con la apuesta. Pero el ojimiel ni siquiera imaginaba que tramaba la pelinegra…

To be continued…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les guste! jeje es mi primer fic clasificacion M ! jeje si recibo aunque sea un solo review subire el proximo chapter apenas lo lea! gracias!

oohh Esperen,,, no se como separar por chapters! si alguien fuera tan amable me gustaria que me ayudaran! desde ya muchas gracias!

sayonara!


	2. La tortura comienza

La residencia Kurosaki estaba en silencio, cosa muy rara ya que en esa casa lo que menos había era paz. Pero extrañamente no había nadie, Ichigo y Rukia llegaban del instituto y al pelinaranja le extraño que su progenitor no lo recibiera "cariñosamente" como de costumbre.

-Esto es muy raro – dijo el ojimiel

La pelinegra no habló y entró a la sala seguida del shinigami sustituto. Ichigo caminó hasta la cocina donde encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_**QUERIDO HIJO:**_

_**Tus hermanos y yo tuvimos que salir. Me llamaron para arreglar unos asuntos en Tokio, volveremos en unos 5 días asi que tendrás que arreglártelas solo**_

_**PD: aprovecha este tiempo para que Rukia-chan te ayude a dejar se ser virgen. Usen protección!**_

_**CON AMOR ISSHIN**_

Ichigo tomo la nota y la rompió con furia.

- Y tu familia?- Preguntó la pelinegra que entraba en la cocina

- Se fueron por unos días- contesto Ichigo mientras abría el refrigerador

- Es decir que estamos solos? – preguntó Rukia intentando no sonreír

- … S-si … Porque? – Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento

- Por nada…- dijo la shinigami desapareciendo lentamente de la cocina.

Ahora si que Ichi estaba asustado… Que demonios se traía entre manos la enana?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba por el pasillo.. " Perfecto, estamos solos, podré poner en marcha mi plan! Ya verás Ichigo lo que puede causar mi cuerpo en ti".

DIA 1

Ichigo se encontraba en su recamara estudiando para un examen que tendría al día siguiente. Todo estaba en calma y era perfecto ya que el pelinaranja se podía concentrar mucho…

…pero el silencio y LA CONCENTRACION no durarían mucho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una mujer, pero Ichigo tardo varios segundos en reconocer a esa muchacha, hasta que calló en cuenta de que era Rukia. La shinigami traía unos shorts bastantes cortos y una remera de tirantes rosa de chappy, Además traía una copa de frutillas con crema.

El ojimiel trató de no prestar atención y seguir con sus estudios. Rukia entró y fue directamente a sentarse en la cama.

- Qué haces? – Le preguntó la ojiazul mientras tomaba una frutilla y la metía en la crema.

- Y tu que crees que hago? Estoy estudiando – Dijo Ichigo molesto y volteando a ver a Rukia… MAL HECHO! No debió haberse dado vuelta. La shinigami mordía la frutilla muy lenta y provocativamente.

- mmm delicioso – Masculló ella pero la frutilla tenia exceso de crema y esta calló dentro de su pronunciado escote – Huy! Que tonta soy – Exclamó y metió sus dedos en su escote para recoger la crema y en el proceso corrió su remera y le dió a Ichigo una perfecta viste de su sostén y parte de sus senos.

- Huh R-Ru-Ruki… - El pelinaranja aún no procesaba esa imagen pero tampoco podía apartar la vista.

La shinigami recogió la crema y lamió sus dedos para saborearla. Ichigo el ver esto último le hizo subir su temperatura corporal e hizo reaccionar cierta parte de su anatomía que se encontraba dormida…

" Ichigo contrólate, contrólate, contrólate! " se decía Ichigo a si mismo y gracias a eso pudo usar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban para articular una frase.

- Deberías limpiarte – Y sin mas salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Apenas terminó de cerrar la puerta corrió hasta el baño y se encerró ahí. Miró disimuladamente su entrepierna y…

- MALDITA RUKIA! MALDITAS HORMONAS! – (no hace falta decir que es lo que vió XD)

Pero lo que Ichigo no sabía es que Rukia se encontraba del otro lado y lo había escuchado.

"Bien! Primera parte del plan: COMPLETA" Pensó la ojivioleta mientras se escabullía por el pasillo para no ser descubierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- "Cálmate Ichigo, relájate, relájate, no pienses en lo que viste, respira" – Murmuraba el pelinaranja para si mismo mientras encendía la ducha. Necesitaba rápidamente el agua fría!

TO BE CONTINUED…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo,, aunque es el primero de la verdadera historia,,, el otro era mas una introduccion,,, a partir de aqui comienza lo interesante! jaja,,, gracias a Hinamori-Hitsugaya x dejarme review y por aclararme mi duda! gracias!

los proximos caps seran mas _fuertes _por decirlo de alguna forma! jeje

nos vemos! ^_^


	3. Calor y Sudor

Bueno,, primero quiero agradecer a Hinamori-Hitsugaya, lilibethyuki, Sakura-Jeka, kaoru240, jessy moon 15, Ferthebest-ia, maaR-418 por todos sus maravillosos reviews! me hacen muy feliz! disculpen la tardanza pero es que mis competencias de tango y folclore (argentino) se acercan y tuve unos ensayos muy duros,, y casi no tuve tiempo de nada! :S

Y tambien quiero agradecer a kaoru240 por el maravilloso consejo que me dió,, me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía. Además quiero aclarar una duda que seguramente algunos tienen: Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en el shopping porque Ichigo había perdido una apuesta con Rukia, pero esa apuesta no tiene importancia,, la que si importa es la que ellos hacen cuando Rukia ve el vestido ese. Y la nueva apuesta sería que Rukia tiene que demostrar que su cuerpo no solamente sirve para usar los vestidos de yuzu, sino que puede hacer muchas cosas que volveran loco a Ichigo,, jeje,, realmente lo siento si no fui clara,, por eso lo explico ahora. Espero que me disculpen... además me siento alagada de que kaoru240 me de consejos! ya que sus historias son geniales!

bueno no les quito mas tiempo!

**DISCLAIMER: **ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen,, son de tite kubo-sama! jaja pero yo solo creo el contenido de este fic

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestros queridos protagonistas volvían del instituto hacia la residencia Kurosaki. Ese día en particular hacia mas calor del que ellos esperan… y más Ichigo ya que el pobre casi ni se podía acercar a Rukia ya que automáticamente las imágenes del día anterior volvían a el. Y para colmo hoy habían tenido Educación Física y el mini- chiquitísimo short que traía puesto Rukia no ayudaba en nada. Pero en fin el resto de la jornada había sido "normal" (en el mundo de Ichigo y Rukia , osea, varias discusiones sin sentido, insultos, un hollow, etc.)

Entraron a la casa. Ambos estaban muy sudados (Ichigo más XD) por lo que Rukia decidió "sacarse un poco el calor".

- Kyaaa! Que calor! No te importa que me quite la blusa verdad Ichigo? –Decía la shinigami mientras desabotonaba su blusa y empezaba a deslizarla por sus hombros.

- RUKIA! No lo hagas aquí! Vete a la habitación! –Dijo Ichigo volteandose para no verla.

- No seas aguafiestas Ichigo –Terminando de sacarse la blusa y dejándola sobre una silla y comenzando a desabotonarse la falda.

- R-Ruki-a dijes-te que so-solo la bl-blusa! –Articulo un muy sonrojado shinigami sustituto.

- Pero bueno, que quieres que haga? El calor es insoportable –

La shinigami estaba que se moría de la vergüenza! Que pensaría su hermano Byakuya si la viera? Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que demostrarle al cabeza de fresa llamado Ichigo que su cuerpo, por mas pequeño que fuera, lo haría enloquecer!

Faltaban unos pocos segundos para que la falda fuera afectada por la ley de la gravedad y cayera sobre el piso. Aunque Ichigo no quería ni ver, la verdad es que una parte de el le pedía a gritos voltearse y deleitarse con ese cuerpo con el que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero gracias a su "pequeño" orgullo nunca pudo admitirlo.

Hasta que el momento llegó. La falda ahora yacía en el piso. Ichigo no resistió la tentación y posó su mirada en ella, hasta que lentamente fue subiendo la vista, primero vió los pequeños y delicados pies de "su shinigami", luego subió empezando a recorrer con la mirada las delgadas pero encantadoras pantorrillas, siguió su camino hasta que llego por encima de la rodilla y comenzó a apreciar los alargados y carnosos muslos de Rukia que él ansiaba tocar, masajear, apretujar y todo lo que termine en "ar". Y ahí estaba! El pequeño short blanco de gimnasia que traía bajo la falda del instituto. Él mostró alivio aunque por dentro declaraba como su eterno enemigo a ese pedazo de tela que le impedía ver el majestuoso y encantador trasero que poseía la pelinegra…

UN MOMENTO!, desde cuando se había convertido en un pervertido? Pero bueno ser hijo de uno (Isshin) y amigo de otro (Keigo) lo estaban afectando un poco.

-"Aun ahí algo que me falta, pero que puede ser?... – Pensaba la shinigami hasta que algo hizo "click" en su mente –"Lo tengo" –Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

Ichigo trato de recuperarse un poco del shock e intentó sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión y no pensar en lo que hacía la shinigami, pero por mucho que lo intentaba todo estaba en su contra. Su hollow interno y hasta el mismo Zangestsu (XD) lo obligaban a ver a Rukia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Rukia había entrado al baño y encendía la regadera para a continuación colocarse bajo ella sin quitarse la ropa que aun traía puesta. Se duchó por unos segundos y salió del baño para volver a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el pelinaranja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ichigo crees que podrías ir a comprar algo de helado? Muero por uno… -

El shinigami de cabello naranja al escuchar que lo llamaban se giró ya que creyó que Rukia había ido a cambiarse, pero lo que vió fue lo siguiente: Una shinigami pelinegra, mandona y enojona que se encontraba en ropa interior y empapada. Las gotas de agua corrían por todo su cuerpo, su cabello húmedo se adhería a su piel. Las gotas que resbalaban de su cabeza se perdían entre su brassier, pero el ojimiel, luego de seguir atentamente el recorrido de las gotas, notó que algo extraño pasaba con su brassier, el lo recordaba de color blanco pero ahora parecía de un color entre gris y rosado y había una especie de botón rosado intenso en el centro…

- OH POR KAMI-SAMA! – Gritó Ichigo dándose cuenta de que no era el brassier, sino que era el seno de Rukia que se entreveía a través de la fina tela. El shinigami sustituto se cubrió rápidamente la cara con ambas manos mientras se ocultaba detrás del sillón en el cual estaba sentado, sin mencionar que se sonrojó hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo (una reacción aún peor de la que tuvo cuando vió a Yoruichi desnuda jeje)

Rukia sabía perfectamente que sus senos se podían vislumbrar a través del brassier y también esperaba una respuesta similar a la que había demostrado Ichigo, pero aun así luchaba contra su cuerpo para que no se sonrojara. Y ver al pelinaranja reaccionar así y ponerse en ese estado le fue de mucha ayuda para recuperar la confianza de que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

- ¿Qué Ichigo? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la shinigami haciendo el papel de desentendida.

Ichigo seguía con sus manos cubriéndole la cara pero "su lado pervertido" le hacía entreabrir sus dedos para poder verla. - ¿Co-como q-que ocu-rre? – tartamudeó Ichigo – Est- tas des-desnuda y mojada fr-frente a m-mi"! – Grito un colérico pelinaranja.

- No! No estoy denuda! Desnuda estaría si hiciera esto…- Y empezó a quitar el abrojo del brassier.

Y ese fue el límite de nuestro querido Ichi…

El botón del pantalón de Ichigo estuvo a punto de salir volando ya que algo estaba creciendo a una considerada velocidad ahí debajo…

Ichigo por más que se moría de ganas de verla y tocarla simplemente dejo que su lado infantil saliera a la luz…

-Noo! Rukia por favor te lo suplico! No lo hagas! Vete! – Le rogó un muy asustado y avergonzado shinigami con cabeza de fresa.

- J aja! Que infantil eres Kurosaki-kun, además ni que estuviera tan loca como para quitarme mi ropa interior delante de un niñato como tú! – Dijo la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con las mellizas Kurosaki.

-" Bien Ichigo tranquilízate, respira, respira maldición! 1,2,3…" –Pero por más que intentaba calmarse definitivamente había quedado en shock,, y al parecer un shock muy fuerte!

- Demonios no debí haber apostado con la enana! Ahora no se detendrá hasta que admita que tiene un cuerpo excepcional., maldición! Que me hará después! No quiero ni pensarlo – Susurraba para sí mismo Ichigo mientras se dirigía al baño para ducharse y "relajar a su amiguito", cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la memoria como un rayo – Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Keigo! – Gritó Ichigo mientras se cara se iba transformando en una mueca de terror.

Si la shinigami en tan solo dos días le había hecho todo eso, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría en una fiesta donde reinan el caos y el descontrol, y peor si es una de Keigo.

- Demonios, demonios que me hará! – Pensaba Ichigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rukia…

- "Perfecto, segunda parte del plan: completa! Ya solo me falta la parte final, la fiesta! Prepárate Ichigo, porque de esta no te salvas!" – Pensaba Rukia mientras se cambiaba y veía entre sus ropas una pequeña tanga rosada que le seria de gran ayuda

- jaja perfecto! – Decía mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba unos números – Hola Rangiku? , habla Rukia, Cómo estas? – Rukia hablaba con la shinigami de gran delantera. – Sí, me preguntaba si estas libre mañana por la tarde… es que necesito que me acompañes a un lugar… Estas libre? Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana a las 15:00 en la puerta del shopping de Karakura, necesito que me des tu opinión sobre un vestido… De acuerdo gracias!-

-" Tu fin se acerca Ichigo! Jaja… -

TO BE CONTINUED…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno ,, el proximo cap es "_I'm not myself tonight Ichigo!_" la fiesta de keigo! jaja,, no se lo pierdan!

sayonara!

more-chan ^_^


End file.
